


Baar'ur

by onepageatatime715



Series: Clone-Centric Sides [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anaxes (Star Wars), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Clonecest, Echo needs a hug, Episode: S06e04 Orders, Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Episode: s06e02 Conspiracy, Episode: s07e01 The Bad Batch, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jesse needs a hug, Kix Needs A Hug, Kix is a Good Bro, M/M, Mando'a, Mind Control, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sadness, Smut, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, Techno Union, Umbara (Star Wars), mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Kix slid to the ground, the cold durasteel rising up to meet him as he all but collapsed. His hands, still covered in the blood and bile of his injured and dying vod’e rose up to clutch his head. Vaguely, he was aware of someone screaming; a terrible, wailing keening that wouldn’t stop. Then hands were on his shoulders, pulling at his wrists, rubbing circles on his back – Kix flinched away, his body tensing as the heartbreak and trauma took hold. He was the one screaming.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clone-Centric Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880248
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	1. Prudiise

**Author's Note:**

> Kix may honestly be one of my favourite Clone Wars characters to write. As a medic, his character has so much potential, and his relationship with Jesse deserves to be fleshed out. I am having so much fun writing about his post-campaign experiences - fluff, angst, (eventual) smut, and all! Enjoy <3

_"We’ve got to get these guys out of here," Kix shouted, his eyes sweeping over the injured troopers. Too many. Always too many._

_"Forget it. We have to leave them," Rex replied tightly, refusing to make eye contact._

_"We can't just leave them, sir!" Kix argued._

_"You don't have a choice. That's an order," Rex replied evenly, even as his facial expression betrayed his own pain and anguish._

_"You sound like General Krell," Kix snarled, his voice dripping with venom._

_"Look Kix, it's more important to save yourself right now. If we survive, you can patch up the wounded later," Rex snarled back._

~~~

_We have to leave them._

Kix slid to the ground, the cold durasteel rising up to meet him as he all but collapsed. His hands, still covered in the blood and bile of his injured and dying _vod’e_ rose up to clutch his head.

_Keep the wounded as quiet as you can._

Vaguely, Kix was aware of someone screaming, a terrible, wailing keening that wouldn’t stop. Hands were on his shoulders, pulling at his wrists – Kix flinched away, his body tensing as the heartbreak and trauma took hold.

_This can't be happening, what have we done?_

He was the one screaming.

~~~

“Jesse here,” the trooper answered, his voice somewhat wary.

Rex didn’t blame him.

“Jesse, it’s Kix,” the Captain stated. No point in beating around the bush. “He – he’s having some kind of breakdown in the med bay. Tup tried to calm him down, but he won’t stop –”

“I’m on my way,” Jesse grunted, cutting off the comlink as he pulled his boots on. He didn’t bother with his armor – his blacks would have to do for now, regs be damned. He set off at a quick pace, weaving through the familiar corridors of the _Resolute_ without hesitation.

The moment the doors to the med bay slid open, Jesse heard him. His _cyare_ was curled on the ground near the back of the med bay, head clutched in bloody hands, screaming his heartbreak. Rex and Tup looked towards him as he entered the med bay, identical expressions of relief on their faces. Jesse ignored them entirely as he made his way to where Kix was, crouching down a step away from him.

“ _Cyar’ika_ ,” Jesse breathed. He didn’t try to reach out and touch Kix, merely spoke to make his presence known. Touch never helped when Kix lost himself to his emotions. When Kix didn’t immediately respond, Jesse looked over his shoulder at his Captain and Tup.

“I can handle this, sir,” Jesse ground out. “You can go.”

His words were directed at Rex, and they were short, clipped. Angry.

For his part, Rex looked defeated – Umbara had done a number on him, just as it had all of them. Jesse wasn’t quite ready to forgive their _alor’ad_ entirely though. Especially not while his _cyare_ lay broken on the floor because of Rex’s choices. 

_Let me be clear about the punishment for the treason committed by ARC trooper 5555 and CT-5597: they will be court-martialed, they will be found guilty, and they will be executed!_

“Jesse –”

“Not now, sir,” Jesse growled. “ _Usenye_.”

Rex nodded tightly, motioning for Tup to return to tending the wounded as he slipped out of the med bay, his expression unreadable.

Jesse turned his full attention back to Kix, who was still vocalizing his heartbreak in a way that all but shattered Jesse’s already broken heart.

_Live to fight another day, boys, live to fight another day._

“ _Udesii,_ Kix, _udesii_ ,” Jesse pleaded softly. “Look at me, _cyar’ika_. _Gedet’ye_ , Kix.”

As Jesse continued to softly plead, Kix’s cries slowly grew quieter, then fewer, until only a few choked sobs escaped his chest. Finally, Jesse deemed it safe to approach, slowly pulling his _cyare_ into his lap, despite the blood and bile still coating his armor, hands, and face.

“ _Jorhaa’ir_ ,” Jesse said softly, as he gently ran his hand over the patterns in Kix’s closely shorn hair. Kix merely shook his head and nestled closer to Jesse. The trooper could feel the _baar’ur_ shaking apart in his arms, even as Kix desperately clawed towards to comfort and warmth of Jesse’s body.

“ _Cyar’ika_ , please, tell me how I can help,” Jesse begged. “ _Gedet’ye_ , Kix.”

“You’re alive,” Kix choked out, his voice breaking.

_I ordered those clones to be destroyed._

Jesse tightened his arms around Kix.

“It’ll take more than a _darjetii_ to get rid of me, _cyar’ika_ ,” Jesse promised softly. Kix let out another sob.

“You almost died,” the _baar’ur_ whispered. “I almost shot you.”

“But you didn’t,” Jesse said softly, pulling at Kix’s chin so that he could look into his _cyare’_ s eyes. “You chose not to, and I am here, I am alive, because of you.”

_Wait, this is wrong and we all know it. No clone should have to go out this way! We are loyal soldiers. We follow orders, but we are not a bunch of unthinking droids! We are men!_

Suddenly Kix surged forward to kiss Jesse, wrapping his arms tightly around the other trooper’s neck as he claimed his mouth, his kiss a desperate clash of teeth and tongue. Jesse responded in kind, wrapping his arms tightly around Kix’s middle as he pulled him close.

“ _Ni ceta_ , _ni ceta,_ ” Kix breathed when they finally pulled apart, his forehead pressed against Jesse’s. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks, and Jesse leaned forward to swipe them away gently with his thumb.

“Hey, hey, enough of that,” Jesse said gruffly. “There is nothing to forgive.”

 _“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” I love you,_ Kix breathed in response, capturing Jesse in another kiss. Jesse groaned into this kiss, pressing Kix’s armor-clad body against his own, desperate for more contact. To feel his _cyare_ , and for his _cyare_ to feel him. Warm, breathing, here. Alive.

“Seriously?” Tup sighed, his voice nearby.

Kix merely flashed their younger _vod_ a rude hand gesture, but Jesse pulled away from the kiss to glower at him.

“ _Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?” _Are you looking for a smack in the face, brother_? Jesse growled. Tup rolled his eyes and made to walk away, but not before muttering “get a room” to himself, just loud enough for his _vod’e_ to hear.

Jesse chuckled softly and leaned his forehead forward to meet Kix’s.

“What do you think?” Jesse asked, pitching his voice louder than strictly necessary. “Shall we go find somewhere else to avoid upsetting our poor _vod’ika_ ’s sensibilities?”

“I can hear you, you know,” Tup muttered.

Even Kix let out a soft chuckle at that, leaning forward to catch Jesse’s lips in another quick, chaste kiss.

“I need a shower,” Kix admitted softly.

Jesse’s responding grin was positively feral, and he didn’t hesitate to stand up, pushing himself to his feet with his _cyare_ still wrapped around his waist. For good measure, he captured Kix in another ruthless kiss as he made his way to the med bay doors.

“ _Mir'osik_ ,” Tup muttered fondly as he watched them go.


	2. Ni ceta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse didn’t set Kix down until the door to the officers ‘fresher slid shut behind them. Kix let his hands drop, closing his eyes as he simply breathed, relishing in the feeling of his cyare’s hands trailing along his body, removing his armour with a practised ease. As more and more of his armour fell away, Jesse’s touches became more intentional, and Kix bit back a moan that threatened to escape as Jesse kneeled before him, one hand gripping his waist tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kix feels that it's his responsibility to care for his brothers; but Jesse feels that it's his responsibility (and pleasure) to care for Kix. Also, a bit of Rex angst, because I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Let me know if you have any requests/specific ideas for other Clone Wars inspired fics! I have a few more of Jesse & Kix's relationship planned, as well as a WIP of Ahsoka & the 501st, but I am open to more suggestions!

_“I can handle this, sir,” Jesse ground out. “You can go.”_

_His words were directed at Rex, and they were short, clipped. Angry. Rex did not blame him – could not, after everything that had happened on Umbara._

_For his part, Rex knew he looked defeated – Umbara had done a number on him, just as it had all of them. But he also knew that Jesse wasn’t quite ready to forgive him entirely, no matter how clearly he wore his heart on his sleeve. Especially not while his cyare lay broken on the floor because of Rex’s choices._

_“Jesse –”_

_“Not now, sir,” Jesse growled. “Usenye.”_

_Rex nodded tightly, the growled Mando’a another shot to his bruised heart. He motioned for Tup to return to tending the wounded as he slipped out of the med bay, doing his best to keep his expression unreadable._

~~~

Rex had left the med bay, as Jesse has asked – or ordered, more realistically – but he couldn’t bring himself to go far. Tup was no _baar’ur_ , simply a brother willing to help wherever he was needed. That was often the med bay, which meant he had built a significant amount of skills alongside Kix, but nothing compared to a fully trained _baar’ur_.

A fully trained _baar’ur_ who was currently curled up on a hard, cold durasteel floor, his heartbreak pouring out of him uncontrollably, because of what Rex had done. The choices he had made on Umbara.

_Forget it. We have to leave them._

So, Rex didn’t go far, because he couldn’t bring himself to leave behind his wounded and hurting brothers – not again.

Instead, he settled in against the wall across from the med bay doors, leaning his helmeted head back against the durasteel, letting his eyes flutter closed as he relaxed slightly. He remained that way, hovering somewhere between waking and sleep, until the med bay doors hissed open, revealing Kix’s back. He was wrapped around Jesse, his legs locked around his waist, arms looped around his neck, the ferocity of their kiss all but fusing the two together.

“ _Mir'osik_ ,” Rex heard Tup mutter from behind them. In any other situation, he might have laughed, but as it was, he simply cleared his throat to make his presence known, an idea already forming in his mind.

Jesse and Kix pulled apart, Jesse turning slightly so he could have a clear view of his _alor’ad_.

“Captain,” Jesse said, curt and polite as ever. It hurt Rex more than he expected.

_No clone should have to go out this way!_

“Jesse, Kix,” Rex acknowledged, keeping his own voice light and professional. At very least, he hoped that it masked the hurt he felt. “I’ll stay and help Tup with the others, however I can.”

Kix looked at him and nodded once. “Thank-you, sir.”

“I will also send you the access code to the officers ‘fresher,” Rex offered. “It should be empty, with me here and – it should be empty.”

Jesse’s gaze searched his own, and Rex held his stare, hoping that he saw the offer for what it was – a metaphorical olive branch, a first step towards redemption.

_As sure as it is to my duty to remain loyal to your command, I also have another duty: to protect those men._

“Thank-you, sir,” Kix repeated when Jesse didn’t respond. Rex nodded once, then slipped past the two into the med bay, determined to uphold his promise.

~~~

Jesse didn’t set Kix down until the door to the officers ‘fresher slid shut behind them. Rex had been right – it was empty. A small blessing, given how Kix still quivered in his arms, clearly still on the edge of losing control once again.

“ _Me'vaar ti gar_?” _How are you_? Jesse asked softly, gently running his hands along Kix’s sides as he did so.

Kix shrugged, casting his eyes away from his _cyare_. He was not ready for the conversation Jesse wanted to have, not yet.

“I should get my armour off,” Kix said softly, reaching to begin the process himself. Jesse caught his wrist, already shaking his head.

“Let me,” Jesse said, his voice rough with some emotion. “ _Gedet’ye_.”

Kix let his hands drop, closing his eyes as he simply breathed, relishing in the feeling of his _cyare_ ’s hands trailing along his body, removing his armour with a practised ease. As more and more of his armour fell away, Jesse’s touches became more intentional, and Kix bit back a moan that threatened to escape as Jesse kneeled before him, one hand gripping his waist tightly as he slowly removed Kix’s cuisses, knee plates, greaves and boots.

When he was done, he grinned up at his _cyare_ cheekily, his hands settling on Kix’s thighs. Jesse gave them a squeeze, digging his nails in for good measure, and Kix couldn’t stop the moan that slipped from his lips then; a moan that caused Jesse’s smile to morph into something that promised trouble.

“Blacks off,” Jesse instructed, standing to help Kix achieve the task, Kix let him, his breath quickening as Jesse rolled his blacks down, until he was bare before him.

“Jess’ika,” Kix all but groaned as he looked down at his _cyare_.

“ _Me'copaani_?” _What do you want_? Jesse asked, as if Kix’s growing erection wasn’t indication enough of what his _cyare_ wanted.

“You,” Kix breathed, his voice rough.

Jesse wasted no time, gripping Kix’s erection in his hand and slowly beginning to work him. Kix moaned, his _cyare_ ’s touch chasing away lingering memories of Umbara – if only for the moment. Which, if Kix had been in his right mind, he might have realized was Jesse’s goal. As it was, he was struggling to stay upright as Jesse mercilessly worked him higher and higher, his spare hand gripping Kix’s ass and teasing his hole.

Then, suddenly, he pulled away, and Kix whined – a high, needy sound, only to be rewarded with Jesse’s mouth wrapping itself around his erection, working him with a new intensity. Jesse’s tongue, the suction, the warmth and wet wrapping around him – it was quickly becoming too much. Kix cried out as Jesse took him deeper, his control slipping as he came, rutting into his _cyare’s_ mouth. Jesse swallowed him down, his mouth and hands working the _baar’ur_ through his climax greedily.

When they were done, Jesse looked up at Kix from where he still knelt before him, his mouth red and swollen from use, a satisfied smile on his face.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” I love you_ , Jesse said softly, and from his place on his knees between Kix legs, it sounded like worship. It sounded like a promise.


	3. Mir'osik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix flopped down on the bunk beside Jesse, jostling his cyare, who grunted at the disturbance, but didn’t look up from what he was reading on the data pad. Kix sighed loudly, flopping his arm onto Jesse’s chest dramatically. Jesse had seen how much his and his brothers’ antics were stressing out their barr’ur, and short of going to Commander Cody to complain, Kix was stuck patching up his di’kutla brothers until Captain Rex got back and smacked some sense into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Kix is entirely done with his di'kutla brothers, Jesse helps his cyare relax in the bast way he knows how, and porn loosely masquerades as a plot.
> 
> Also, because I have very much been enjoying them lately, there is a short chatfic between Jesse, Fives, and Tup at the end. In which they plan more mayhem.

Kix flopped down on the bunk beside Jesse, jostling his _cyare_ , who grunted at the disturbance, but didn’t look up from what he was reading on the data pad. Kix sighed loudly, flopping his arm onto Jesse’s chest dramatically.

“What, Kix,” Jesse grumbled, looking at his _cyare_ with a fond exasperation.

“How is it that Fives has managed to injure himself _and_ Tup multiple times this week, when all we’re doing is running sims and enjoying a well-deserved leave?”

It was true that their _vod’e,_ Jesse included, were getting up to an unusual amount of trouble. They couldn’t really be blamed, per say – what else were they expected to do while General Skywalker, General Kenobi, Commander Tano, and Captain Rex were off training rebels on Onderon? At least Rex was having some fun, teaching the rebels how to fight battle droids and handle blasters. The rest of them were stuck on Coruscant, with too much free time and energy.

“I could always go _talk_ to him about it,” Jesse offered, his grin pure mischief.

The offer, while mostly made in jest, was genuine – Jesse had seen how much his and his brothers’ antics were stressing out their _barr’ur_ , and short of going to Commander Cody to complain, Kix was stuck patching up his _di’kutla_ brothers.

Kix looked over and promptly groaned at the expression on his _cyare_ ’s face.

““ _Copaani mirshmure'cye, di’kut_?” _Are you looking for a smack in the face, idiot_? Kix grumbled in Mando’a, earning him a laugh from his _cyare_.

Jesse tossed his data pad aside, rolling over until his body was over Kix’s, his weight held on his forearms, which he had rested on either side of Kix’s head.

“We can go spar, if that will help – but I can think of better ways to spend our time, _cyar’ika_ ,” Jesse rumbled, before leaning down to mouth at Kix’s neck. Kix arched into the touch, and involuntarily gasp slipping between his lips.

“ _Jess’ika,”_ Kix groaned. He brought his hands up to grip Jesse’s waist, grinding his hips up to meet his _cyare_ ’s.

Jesse groaned and pushed back, pressing Kix into the bunk. Frustration with his other _vod’e_ momentarily forgotten, Kix pulled at Jesse’s blacks, tugging them down to show his _cyare_ exactly what he wanted.

 _“Gedet’ye_ ,” Kix pleaded softly. Jesse was more than happy to oblige, pulling away briefly to remove his blacks, while Kix wiggled out of his own.

The moment they were both bare, Jesse’s lips claimed Kix’s again, his tongue slipping between his lips as they clashed for dominance. The kiss was rough, and it turned messier, more desperate – they were biting and pulling, lips already red and aching from the abuse. Kix moaned, his back arching at the sensation.

“ _Jess’ika_ ,” Kix panted. “Need you, _now_.”

Jesse grinned wickedly, pulling back slightly to observe his _cyare_ beneath him. Already, his skin was slick with sweat, his chest rising and falling unevenly as he panted.

“What was that, _cyar’ika_? I didn’t quite hear you,” Jesse teased, grinding his hips down into Kix mercilessly, grinning with pleasure as the other man writhed beneath him, another moan slipping from his lips.

“ _Di’kut_ ,” Kix gasped. Jesse just laughed, then leaned down to nip at Kix’s ear.

“I still didn’t hear you,” Jesse growled.

“ _Gedet’ye_ ,” Kix pleaded again, his voice small and desperate. Jesse hummed in response, pulling away to reach under the bunk and grab a small bottle.

Slicking his fingers fingers in lube – the good stuff, Kix never let him use cleaner oil like some of their _vod’e_ did – Jesse grinned down at his _cyare_. Then he reached down to tease Kix, his finger pressing against him, but never with quite enough pressure to press in.

“ _Iviin'yc_ ,” _Hurry up,_ Kix growled.

“So impatient today, _cyar’ika_ ,” Jesse crooned, laughing when Kix scowled up at him. “I suppose I could make you beg again, or I could just… Give you what you want.”

With his final statement, Jesse pushed his first finger in. He worked Kix slowly at first; despite their recent downtime, it had been a while, and Jesse wanted to enjoy this. Wanted to relish in every little moan and whimper that Kix managed to just barely check. Wanted to make him forget his stress and frustration with their _vod’e_ , until he was writing in his _cyare_ ’s arms.

As he slid a second finger in, Jesse leaned down to whisper in Kix’s ear, “Let me hear you, _cyar’ika_.”

“The others -”

“Aren’t here,” Jesse finished for him, crooking his fingers into Kix with a smirk. The action drew out another moan of pleasure, louder than the last, as Jesse hit that perfect spot. “That’s it _cyar’ika_ , let me hear you.”

“Jess -” Kix started, his voice dying off when Jesse scissored his fingers apart, stretching him wide. Jesse grinned down at his _cyare_ , at the look of pure bliss slowly overtaking his features. Deeming him ready, Jesse slid his fingers out, chuckling slightly at the needy whine that Kix released.

Jesse didn’t hesitate, gave Kix little chance to complain, before slowly pushing into him, pausing when he had filled his _cyare_ to the hilt. Kix groaned as Jesse started to finally kriffing move, slow, languid strokes of his hips. As his pace gradually increased, the air between them became hot and heavy, almost electric as they moved together, Jesse snapping his hips to fuck Kix harder and faster with each thrust.

For his part, Kix was rolled his hips and grinded onto Jesse's erection, searching for that one spot that would make him see stars. Jesse was more than willing to help him, searching for the right angle and thrusting with increasing vigor, even as his own pace became erratic.

“Come for me, _cyar’ika_ ,” Jesse moaned, driving into Kix again. His _cyare_ was gasping and moaning with each hard thrust, grunting and groaning with pleasure, looking up at Jesse with lust-filled eyes. Seeing how close Kix was, his lust and need and _want_ barely contained drove Jesse wild. He pulled Kix up into a searing kiss, needing more.

The moans between them were getting louder, more desperate, more needy as they both rutted desperately against each other, seeking their release.

As Jesse finally connected with that one spot, Kix cried out, his fingers digging into Jesse’s back as he arched up into him. Both of them came at the same time, Jesse burying himself deep inside Kix, his thighs quivering as he emptied into the _baar’ur._ His _cyar'ika_ came untouched, twitching from the intensity as he gasped for air.

Jesse gasped for breath above him, his eyes taking in Kix’s sweat and cum slicked body, the way his muscles flexed and twitched as he came down from the high.

“ _Mesh’la,_ ” _So beautiful_ ,” Jesse breathed, leaning down for a chaste kiss. He pulled out slowly, kneeling on wobbly legs as he reached beneath the bunk again, feeling around for the spare rag he normally kept there for these occasions.

Once they were both cleaned off, Jesse leaned back, letting Kix cuddle against him, his _cyare_ ’s eyes slowly drifting shut as the relaxation his pleasure brought him drew him to sleep.

Satisfied that Kix was resting, Jesse pulled out his forgotten datapad.

~~~

[OPEN COMMUNICATION]

_CT-5597 added ARC-5555 and CT-5385_

CT-5597: Stop getting yourselves into trouble and stressing Kix out.

_ARC-5555 changed their name to HighFives_

_HighFives changed CT-5385’s name to Tup’ika_

_HighFives changed CT-5597’s name to FunKiller_

FunKiller: Seriously?

HighFives: Today wasn’t even our fault.

FunKiller: It’s always your fault, _vod._

Tup’ika: I blame Fives.

HighFives: _Tup’ika_!

_HighFives changed Tup’ika’s name to Traitor_

Traitor: First – rude. Secondly – It was your idea to splice multiple sims together without running a trial first!

FunKiller: You did what!?

HighFives: Spliced various sims together, than ran them through without a trial first.

FunKiller: And you didn’t invite me?!

HighFives: Oh, I’m sorry, I was under the impression that we weren’t allowed to have fun anymore, _vod._

FunKiller: I just booked us a training salle for tomorrow morning.

FunKiller: No one tell Kix.

_HighFives changed FunKiller’s name to FavouriteVod_

Traitor: We’re all going to die, aren’t we?

HighFives: Worth it.


	4. Shukur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix was fully engaged in the role of field medic when his coms started buzzing with the panicked voices of his vod’e. His head snapped up, remembering the last moments before the beginning of the battle, when Tup had been acting strange. As they were moving out, he had heard Fives ask their younger vod if he was okay. Kix had noticed he was acting slightly off as well, but Fives knew him best, so when Tup, shaken by Fives’ question, snapped out of his strange mood, dismissing it as a minor headache, Kix had shrugged it off as well. Something was wrong now, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shukur" means break, and I am sorry about this. It's pure angst and sadness, with a touch of comfort. But mostly angst, and sadness. 
> 
> One chapter left for our favourite medic, then I will be moving my focus to my favourite jetii - Ahsoka Tano! And the 501st, of course. This is the Clone Wars, after all.

Kix was fully engaged in the role of field medic when his coms started buzzing with the panicked voices of his _vod’e_.

“Tup, what are you doing?” Fives asked, concern sharpening his voice.

“Tup?” another _vod_ asked in confusion.

Kix’s head snapped up, remembering the last moments before the beginning of the battle, when Tup had been acting strange. As they were moving out, he had heard Fives ask their younger _vod_ if he was okay. Kix had noticed he was acting slightly off as well, but Fives knew him best, so when Tup, shaken by Fives’ question, snapped out of his strange mood, dismissing it as a minor headache, Kix had shrugged it off as well.

Something was wrong now, though.

“TUP!” Jesse shrieked.

Kix turned, and watched the scene unfold as if in slow motion.

Tup, with his helmet off. Tup, raising his blaster, his face curiously blank, as if he were in a trance. Tup, pulling the trigger executing Tiplar. Tup, killing a _jetii_.

“TUP!” Fives roared, tackling his _cyare_ to the ground, wrestling the blaster from his hand. Around them, clones were confused and distracted, quickly causing the attack to lose its momentum. Kix rushed to Jesse’s side, pulling up his own blaster to protect his _cyare_ as he stared helplessly at where Fives and Tup wrestled.

“RETREAT,” Skywalker roared over his shoulder. He had moved to the point, his lightsaber deflecting blaster bolt after blaster bolt.

The clones didn’t hesitate to listen to their _jetii_ , grabbing distracted _vod’e_ and dragging them along with them as they retreated.

Kix grabbed Jesse, pulling him along with him as they retreated. Out of the corner of his eye, Kix saw Fives taking Tup into custody, his face a portrait of heartbreak and despair.

~~~

Kix stood alongside Rex, Fives, and Skywalker, and General Tiplee as they looked down at Tup, sedated on a med bay cot – for the time being. Even sedated, he occasionally muttered “good soldiers follow orders”.

Slowly, Tup came to, looking around in confusion as he blinked awake.

“Fives?” he asked nervously, his voice small and worried.

“It’s okay, _cyare_ ,” Fives soothed, leaning forward to push a stray lock of hair out of Tup’s face. Tup leaned into the touch, seeming to briefly forget that the two were not alone.

Rex cleared his throat, looking to Kix for direction.

“Do you remember what happened?” Kix asked gently. Tup looked around again, confusion knotting his brow before he shook his head.

“I – no,” Tup replied, nervousness colouring his voice. “What – what…”

Fives leaned forward again, explaining the events of earlier that day as gently as he could. His voice shook, then broke, as he explained that Tup had killed General Tiplar. Then attacked General Tiplee and Skywalker.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Tup argued. “That’s impossible – I would never! You know that _vod_ – you know that I would never!”

Tup broke down then, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed.

“I wouldn’t,” he repeated through his sobs, his breath coming in gasping gulps. Fives gripped his hand, silent tears of his own falling down his face.

Kix nodded to the medical droid, who rolled forward to sedate Tup again. In just moments, he fell silent, his body relaxing as artificial sleep claimed him once again.

“Did you check his medical scans?” Skywalker asked Kix. The _baar’ur_ nodded.

“I did, sir,” Kix confirmed. “Based on what I know, this appears to be a breakdown caused by combat-related stress.”

“It can’t be,” Fives interjected sharply, his hand still clasping Tup’s, as if clinging to his _cyare_ could somehow stop the inevitable.

“Fives has a point,” Rex agreed, albeit more calmly. “As clones, we were engineered to withstand combat-related stress.”

“You know that’s not fool-proof, sir,” Kix muttered quietly, ignoring the scathing look Rex sent him.

“Could this be a case of biological warfare?” Skywalker asked after several long moments, his face uncharacteristically pensive. “Tup did go missing for several rotations prior to today’s battle – is it possible that the Separatists gave him some kind of drug that would make him want to kill Jedi?”

Kix rubbed at his temples, frustration and his own heartache at war within his mind. If he was to be honest, he had no idea what had caused Tup’s outburst. None whatsoever. And even worse, he had no idea how to protect his _vod’ika_ from the inevitable fallout – a court marshal at very least, execution at worst. He had killed a _jetii_. Finally, Kix sighed.

“I just – I don’t know, sir,” Kix said at last. “The only way we can be certain about what happened is to send Tup to Kamino, where the Kaminoans can conduct a full examination.”

Skywalker nodded.

“Then that’s what we do.”

~~~

“Drink, _cyar’ika_ ,” Jesse prompted softly, pushing Kix’s glass towards him across the table. Kix acquiesced, picking it up and taking a long gulp before setting it back down.

Jesse could see the worry written all over his _cyare_ ’s face – worry that he held in his own heart. Kix hadn’t stopped worrying since he’d first examined Tup after the battle at Ringo Vinda, sometimes staying up all night researching potential causes for Tup’s breakdown on his data pad. Jesse had tried to help, at first, but when search after search came up empty, it became harder for him to participate.

Tup’s subsequent death, and the rumors about Fives hadn’t helped.

Jesse had thought that a night at 79’s – blowing off steam and drinking, surrounded by brothers – would help, but Kix couldn’t seem to escape the stress that was engulfing him.

“ _Cyar’ika_ ,” Jesse started, but Kix cut him off, his eyes darting to look at something behind Jesse.

“Is that –” Kix cut himself off and shook his head. “Nevermind – I’m going to run to the bathroom, give me a moment, okay?”

Jesse nodded, hoping that his utter bewilderment didn’t show on his face too clearly. As Kix stood, he grabbed his hand, pulling his _cyare_ down for a quick kiss.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” I love you_ , Jesse said softly, earning himself a small smile for the _baar’ur_ before he pulled away and vanished into the crowd.

~~~

“ _Vod_ , what are you doing here?” Kix asked as soon as the bathroom door close behind him.

Fives stood before him; an officer’s cap pulled low to obscure his trademark “5” tattoo – but Kix would know his _vod_ anywhere.

When Fives didn’t answer, Kix continued. “ _Vod_ , they’re saying that you tried to kill the Chancellor – that you’ve been – been infected with the same virus that Tup had. _Gedet’ye, vod –_ I want to help, tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s a set-up,” Fives muttered, rambling on. “The _jetii_ , the _vod’e_ – it’s all a big conspiracy. The _Kaminii_ , they know. The chips – Kix, we’re all in grave danger.”

“I – I don’t understand,” Kix said, his voice confused. Fives backed away, shaking his head.

“The chips in our heads, it’s a conspiracy,” Fives repeated. “I need to talk to Skywalker, or – or Rex. We’re all in danger.”

“Fives, you need to turn yourself in,” Kix soothed. Already, Fives was shaking his head.

“You don’t understand, no one is listening,” Fives moaned, clutching his forehead. “This conspiracy – it reaches the highest levels of the Republic. I can’t trust anyone. Only our _vod’e_ – and Skywalker.”

Kix nodded. He knew Fives – trusted him implicitly. Even if what he was saying was incomprehensible, he trusted his _vod_ , knew that he wouldn’t hurt their _alor’ad_ or _jetii_. Not on purpose.

“What can I do,” Kix asked. Fives reached forward and grabbed his wristcom, punching in a sequence of coordinates as he did so. When he was done, he pulled away, adjusting his hat.

“Send those to Rex,” Fives directed. “Ask him to meet me there.”

“I will,” Kix promised. He wanted to say more, but already Fives was turning to leave.

“Good luck, _vod_ ,” Kix called after him. “ _Ret'urcye mhi” May we meet again_.

~~~

When Kix slid back into their booth, Jesse knew something was wrong.

“ _Cyar’ika_ , what is it?” he asked.

“I saw Fives, Jesse, in the bathroom,” Kix admitted. Jesse’s head snapped up, looking around the bar, a somewhat frantic gleam to his eyes.

“He’s gone, _Jess’ika_ ,” Kix explained. “I sent his message to Rex – now all we can do is wait, and hope for the best.”

Jesse slumped down, his face crumpling.

“Rex will take care of him, _Jess’ika._ He’ll bring him home,” Kix soothed, reaching out to grip Jesse’s hand tightly. Jesse squeezed back.

They had lost enough of their _vod’e_ to this war – Fives could not become another casualty.

~~~

Kix clung to Jesse as he sobbed, his heartbreak leaking from him as he crumpled to the ground, Fives’ helmet clutched in his hands. Around them, their _vod’e_ mourned in their own ways, shock and pain rippling through the barracks.

_Echo. Hardcase. Dogma. Tup. Fives._

Rex had already left, his expression terrifying blank as he marched out, staring at nothing. Kix didn’t know how to heal this hurt – there was nothing in his training about how to heal broken hearts. How to heal the hole left behind by death and destruction.

Another brother lost. Another casualty of a war that seemingly had no end. So Kix did the only thing he knew how to do, his voice starting quietly, but growing in volume with each word, emboldened as his brothers joined in.

_“Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum,” I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal._

_Echo._

_Hardcase._

_Dogma._

_Tup._

_Fives._

Other _vod’e_ added names of their own to the remembrances, the list dragging on as the clones let their pain pour out, their shared loss becoming their strength. And finally, when silence fell, Kix whispered to no one, and everyone.

_“Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la,” Not gone, merely marching far away._

Then, to just himself, Kix murmured, “ _Ret'urcye mhi” May we meet again_.


	5. Ret'urcye mhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix and Jesse were waiting, side by side, for Marshal Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Finally, the barracks door whooshed open, and Cody and Rex marched out, their stride purposeful as they made their way to the landing bay, side by side. The four vod’e came to a halt as the ship carrying Clone Force 99 landed, rivaling even Skywalker with how hot and fast they sped down the landing strip. Behind their al’verde and alor’ad, Jesse and Kix exchanged a look. Somehow, Kix suspected that this mission – like the rest of their time on Anaxes – would be far from business as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ret'urcye mhi - Goodbye
> 
> So, I will admit it - this one got a bit out of control. It's a LONG chapter, but I hope that you all love it. There's plenty of fluff and angst, and a wee bit of romance squished in between it all. I may yet tell more of Kix's story, but for now, this is it. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning more about Kix's investigation into the biochips, and his eventual fate after The Clone Wars, I recommend watching this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2XhHKgt6Vo

_"I think Echo's alive," Rex admitted softly, his voice barely more than a whisper. Cody approached him, his expression a mixture of sadness and concern._

_"That's not possible,” Cody said gently. “He died at the Citadel."_

_Rex sighed. Logically, he knew this. He had seen the explosion, had seen Echo engulfed in flames with his own eyes, yet –_

_"The way the droids are countering us here, the strategies I'm using, they're all old battle plans Echo and I drew up together," Rex explained, desperate to make his al’verde understand. Desperate for him to see what Rex saw._

_"Look, Rex, I hear what you're saying,” Cody said gently, reaching over to squeeze Rex’s arm. “But it's just not possible."_

_Several long moments of silence passed before Rex sighed._

_"I hope you're right,” Rex replied at last. “But the fact is, Echo's fingerprints are all over these Separatist strategies."_

~~~

Kix and Jesse were waiting, side by side, for Marshal Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Helmets in hand, they lightly debated the news that Cody had shared with them moments before he stepped into the barracks to confront Rex – about whatever it was, exactly, that their _al’verde_ suspected was bothering their _alor’ad_.

“I’ve heard mixed things about these guys,” Jesse said, looking down at Kix from where he was leaning against the ramp.

Kix looked up at his _cyare_ , noting the concern on his face. “They have a one-hundred percent success rate.”

As he reassured his _cyare_ , the durasteel door to the barracks door whooshed open, and Cody and Rex marched out, their stride purposeful as they made their way to the landing bay, side by side. Kix immediately leapt up to follow, trusting that Jesse would follow him.

“It’s not that they win, it’s _how_ they win that worries me,” Jesse explained as he rushed to catch up to Kix, Cody, and Rex.

The four _vod’e_ came to a halt as the ship carrying Clone Force 99 landed, rivaling even Skywalker with how hot and fast they sped down the landing strip. Kix didn’t envy the clones and crew who had to quite literally leap out of the way to avoid the ship.

“So why haven’t I head of this squad?” Rex asked Cody. Cody smirked slightly as he looked at his own _cyare_ , an expression of mirth and mischief on his face.

“Experimental unit Clone Force 99, they’re defective clones with desirable mutations,” Cody explained.

“99, hey? Nice touch,” Rex said, sending his _cyare_ a smirk of his own.

Kix nodded in agreement with that – he was old enough to have known 99, the old maintenance worker on Kamino. He had been malformed in the cloning process, and suffered numerous genetic and physical defects. During the Separatist invasion of Kamino, 99 had been killed while trying to get more ammunition for Fives and Echo, ultimately saving their lives. Naming Clone Force 99 – a team of defective clones – after 99 was the ultimate honour.

“They call themselves “The Bad Batch”,” Cody continued.

And with that, the ship’s access port dropped, revealing four clones clad non-regulation black and red plastoid armour. That last clone to emerge removed his helmet, tucking it at his side – not dissimilar to how Kix was holding his own helmet.

“The cavalry has arrived!” the clone announced enthusiastically.

Behind their _al’verde_ and _alor’ad,_ Jesse and Kix exchanged a look. Somehow, Kix suspected that this mission – like the rest of their time on Anaxes – would be far from business as usual.

~~~

_“Incoming fire!”_

_“We’re going down!”_

_“We always get shot down when we travel with regs!”_

The next thing Kix knew, they were on the ground, they ship totaled. He felt Jesse pulling him out of the wreckage, and followed willingly, shaking his head to clear it as he looked around. Jesse pulled him back, dragging him into a tight embrace. Kix allowed it, reveling briefly in the feel of his _cyare_ wrapped around him, alive and well.

“Cody! Help!” Rex shouted, his voiced tinged with panic. Kix was back up on the ship in the blink of an eye, pushing his _vod_ out of the way as he looked down at the Marshal Commander. Cody was pinned on his stomach, struggling weakly, pinned beneath the wreckage of the dropship.

“He’s trapped, we have to do something,” Kix called, looking behind him. Jesse had a hold of Rex, who looked apt to leap through fire back into the ship to grab his _cyare_ himself. Clone Force 99 – Hunter, Tech, Crosshair, and Wrecker – all looked up at him.

Rex struggled, managing to pull out of Jesse’s grasp.

“I’ll get him,” Rex yelled. He made it all of two steps before Hunter stopped him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,” the lieutenant admonished. “Easy, Captain. Wrecker, get him out.”

Wrecker walked towards the dropship, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

“Get back,” he called. Kix didn’t need to be told twice – he leapt from the ship and ran to Jesse, the concern on his _cyare_ ’s face a mirror of his own worry. Rex moved to stand at his shoulder, a look of pure fear on his face.

“This is ridiculous, he’s going to need help to get Cody out of there!” Kix shouted. Behind him, Crosshair chuckled smugly. Kix and Jesse rounded on him, Jesse’s face morphing into an expression of wrath. Kix grabbed his arm – his _cyare_ already wasn’t fond of the smug clone, and he didn’t want him to do something that he would regret.

“He’s going to get the dropship out of there, not Cody,” Crosshair explained.

Kix turned, the sound of screeching metal drawing his gaze. He watched, amazement and horror warring in his mind, as Wrecked lifted an entire _ship_ , pulling a limp Cody from the wreckage. Cody groaned as he came to, his face contorting in pain. Kix rushed forward, crouching beside the _al’verde_ and beginning his assessment without hesitation.

He didn’t like what he found.

“He has internal damage,” Kix shared grimly. “I can cut the pain, but he needs help fast.”

Before Rex – or anyone else could respond – they were interrupted by the sound of approaching droids.

~~~

Jesse and Kix were chatting with the Bad Batch – Tech mostly, as the others hadn’t quite warmed to them yet – when they were interrupted by Cody’s continued groans.

Kix looked over too see Rex hunched over their _al’verde_ , speaking softly. He hadn’t left Cody’s side since Wrecker had pulled him from the wreckage of the dropship. Eventually Rex pulled away from his _cyare_ , calling to the rest of the clones.

“Listen up! We have to move out,” Rex said, even though it clearly pained him to do so.

“Commander Cody’s in no position to move,” Crosshair interjected.

“I – I already called in evac,” Rex admitted reluctantly. Kix’s head snapped up at that – he hadn’t expected Rex to be willing to leave Cody behind, regardless of the mission. “Kix will stay with Cody until it arrives.”

Kix sighed. Of course, he would.

“I’m in charge now,” Rex continued. “And I’ve got a plan to get into that Cyber Center.”

“If your plans are so good,” Crosshair said, his voice bordering on mocking. “Why did Commander Cody have to call us in?”

Kix didn’t even have time to react before Jesse launched himself at Crosshair.

“You can’t talk to Captain Rex like that!” Kix’s own _cyare_ shouted. Kix was on his feet, ready to pull Jesse back before he threw a punch, but Wrecker beat him to it, lifting Jesse clean off the ground.

“Put him down!” Kix growled, reaching for his _cyare_. Crosshair shoved him away.

“Stay out of it,” the other clone growled. Kix didn’t hesitate to shove him back. Behind Crosshair, Rex was struggling to separate Jesse and Wrecker.

“Watch it,” Kix snarled in response, his own voice heated.

The two launched themselves at one another; Kix quickly found himself in a choke hold, which he twisted out of a moment later, grappling with Crosshair.

“Wrecker, drop him,” Hunter’s voice cut in. “Now.”

Wrecker slammed Jesse to the ground. Kix shoved away from Crosshair, moving to help Jesse to his feet.

“We’ll do it your way, Captain,” Hunter announced. “For Commander Cody.”

“Okay,” Rex said firmly. “Let’s gear up and move out.”

As the clones prepared to leave Cody and Kix, Jesse found a moment to pull his _cyare_ aside.

“Be safe,” Jesse breathed, pulling Kix closer for a rushed, but heated kiss. Kix responded in kind, bringing both of his hands up to cup Jesse’s head.

“ _K'oyacyi,” Come back to me,_ Kix breathed. “ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_.”

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ ,” Jesse repeated.

~~~

Kix looked up as Jesse burst into the med bay, all but skidding to the med bay.

“ _Jess’ika_ ,” Kix said. “What is it?”

Kix could never had predicted the next words out of his _cyare’_ s mouth.

“It’s Echo,” Jesse breathed.

“Echo?” Kix echoed.

“He’s alive,” Jesse explained, his own voice incredulous. “Rex and the Bad Batch are going to bring him home, Kix. They’re going to bring our _vod_ home.”

~~~

The next time the med bay doors hissed open, Kix was waiting. Despite his _vod’_ s warning, nothing could have prepared him for the skeletal form at Rex’s side.

 _Echo_.

“ _Vod_ , Kix breathed, rushing forward to pull Echo into a rough hug. “You’re home, _vod_ , you’re home.”

Echo melted into the embrace, wrapping his remaining arm around Kix’s back as he clung to him. After several long moment, Kix pulled back to look at his long-lost _vod_ closely, sharp eyes assessing everything from the gaunt appearance of his face, to the various prosthesis that now adorned his body.

“Can I trust you to take care of him, Kix?” Rex asked. Kix didn’t even look away from Echo as he responded.

“Of course, _alor’ad_ ,” Kix replied softly. “You can trust that he will be safe with me.”

Rex nodded sharply once, before putting a hand on Echo’s shoulder. He squeezed the former ARC trooper’s shoulder once before turning to leave, slipping out of the med bay on silent feet.

Another several moments passed, in which Kix and Echo regarded each other in silence. Once _vod_ , they were now strangers, irreversibly changed by time and circumstance. Now, it seemed that neither knew how to begin. Finally, Kix straightened, settling into his role as a medic – it was the only thing he knew how to do in the moment.

“On the cot,” Kix instructed. Echo obeyed without comment, laying down without complaint. Kix set to work, pulling an IV cart over. He wasn’t sure how to approach Echo’s various prosthesis yet - they looked rudimentary at best, and he suspected that many of them would have to be replaced - but he did know that his _vod_ was desperately malnourished and dehydrated. Once he had the IV and other monitoring equipment hooked up, he stepped back, observing Echo.

“Tell me about…” Kix paused, unsure how to continue. “This.”

Echo opened and closed his mouth several times before beginning.

“Obviously, I didn’t die at the Citadel,” Echo started, his voice deadpan. “But I was severely injured. I sustained serious injuries to most of my body - they cost me my right arm, both my legs, and some of lower torso. I – I don’t remember much of those early days. Only pain.”

Kix nodded, remaining silent at his _vod_ continued.

“They transformed me into this – into a cyborg,” Echo said, and Kix didn’t miss the disgust and loathing in his _vod_ ’s voice. “They spared no expense on their _experiment_ \- outfitted me with cybernetic replacements for my lower torso and legs. Replaced my right arm with a socket-arm that would allow me to interface with computer systems.”

“Echo –” Kix’s voice was soft, but there was no misunderstanding the pain there.

“Then they sold me, like a thing to be bought and traded, to the Techno Union, so that the _shabuir_ could experiment on me,” Echo was shaking with his fury now, his words coming in angry bursts. “When the Techno Union took me to Skako Minor, I didn’t know why, until they began the stasis process. In stasis, I couldn’t control my consciousness. They forced me to remotely feed information to the Separatists', kept me alive and controlled using neural and respiratory systems.”

Echo paused, choking out a sob before he continued.

“Forced me to betray the Republic and my _vod’e_ ,” Echo ground out. “I shed the blood of my _aliit.”_

Echo sobbed in truth then, and Kix moved forward at last, holding his _vod’e_ until he ran out of tears to cry. Finally, he pulled away, and Kix steeled his heart, knowing what was coming next.

“Where is Fives?”

~~~

Kix watched, Jesse at his side, as Echo walked towards the Bad Batch. He had suspected that his _vod_ may make this choice, when it came down to it – had known that he no longer felt that the 501st was his home. Not after everything that happened. Not without Fives.

As the Bad Batch made their way onboard their ship, Echo turned. Spotting Kix, he made his way over to the _baar’ur_ and his _cyare_.

“You’ll go with them, then?” Kix asked. Echo nodded in confirmation.

“I need to figure out who I am again, and I can’t do that here,” Echo said firmly. “With them, maybe… maybe I can find a way to accept what I have become. What I’ve done.”

“You’ll always have a home here, _vod_ ,” Jesse said. Echo smiled at Jesse, but focused his attention on Kix.

“You’ll look into the chips?” he asked.

Kix nodded, ignoring the inquisitive noise Jesse made.

“Of course,” Kix said. “I should have done to begin with. Fives’ death will not be in vain, you have my word, _vod_.”

“ _Vor entye_ ,” Echo said. “ _Ret'urcye mhi.”_

“ _Ret'urcye mhi_ ,” Jesse responded in kind. “ _K'oyacyi, Eyayah.”_

With a promise secured and his goodbyes said, Echo turned to leave.

“ _Ke'pare_!” Kix called out. Echo turned just in time to catch Kix as the _baar’ur_ engulfed him in a tight embrace.

“ _Jate'kara_ ,” Kix whispered, hugging his _vod_ tighter before letting go. “ _Ret'urcye mhi.”_

And with that, Echo left the last of his _vod’e_ behind, stepping forward into a new adventure, a clean slate.

Behind him, Kix silently vowed to uncover the truth of Tup and Fives’ deaths.

For Echo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Prudiise - Shadows  
> Vod - Brother (Plural - Vod'e)  
> Cyare - Beloved, Lover  
> Cyar’ika - Darling, Sweetheart  
> Alor'ad - Captain  
> Usenye - Go away  
> Udesii - Calm down, Relax  
> Gedet'ye - Please  
> Jorhaa’ir - Speak, Talk  
> Baar'ur - Medic  
> Darjetii - Sith  
> Ni ceta - Sorry (groveling apology)  
> Vod'ika - Little Brother/Sister  
> Mir'osik - Dung for brains  
> Al'verde: Commander  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> K'oyacyi - Come back safely  
> Shabuir - Bastard  
> Aliit - Family  
> Vor entye - Thank-you  
> Ret'urcye mhi - Goodbye (May we meet again)  
> Ke'pare - Wait  
> Jate'kara - Goodluck


End file.
